Swap
by Havenlovergirl
Summary: The Doctor and Clara visit one of the most advanced planets in the universe, and are met, as usual, with a surprise. But this surprise is a little different from anything they had ever experienced. They swich bodies.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so, first Doctor Who fic. Hope it's good. Read and Review? Its late. I don't know what else to say…..soooooo….here you go:**

**To clarify: after they switch bodies, when I say the Doctor, I mean the Doctor in Clara's Body, not Clara in the Doctor's body. Just keep that in mind as you read. **

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I don't own Doctor Who. But I do own the Glagoromians, which makes me a little happy **** yay! **

"Doctor, where are we going, exactly?" Clara asked as she wandered around the console slowly, her eyes fixed on the man who was running around the room, flipping switches and turning knobs.

"July 23, 5073 planet Glagorom, home of the well, Glagoromians, as you could probably guess," the Doctor hollered as he continued to press buttons, the TARDIS whooshing as it flew through time and space.

"And why are we going there?" Clara pondered out loud.

"The Glagoromians are some of the most technologically advanced people in all of history. They were some of the first to travel through space! Where do you think your cell phone came from?" The doctor rattled off as the TARDIS landed. Clara looked at her phone with an expression of confusion. The Doctor ran to the doors with Clara at his heels. "You ready?" he asked the petite woman before him. She nodded, a huge grin dancing across her face. He swung open the wooden doors to reveal a sea of shining silver towers and thousands of tall, slender figures rushing past. Clara looked up at the Doctor with wide eyes. He looked down at her and smiled before grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. They ran until they reached a tall, round building. Each window was like a prism, cascading color all throughout the city.

"It's beautiful," Clara whispered as she looked around at her surroundings. The sky was clear of any clouds, and instead of the blue she was used to, it was a light purple. Despite being daytime a large, red moon took up a large portion of the right side of the sky, and a blue sun sat in the left. The air was warm, but a cool breeze blew past them every few seconds.

The Glagoromians were obviously an advanced people. Astatically, they were tall and slender. Their skin was a light red, and their large eyes, which resembled a cats, had a green tint. They had long necks that lead up to a large, shaven head. They all wore skin-tight silver body suits, and had what appeared to be small Bluetooths on their right ears. They nodded at Clara and the Doctor politely as they passed by the couple.

"This is amazing'" Clara said to the Doctor, who just smiled back at her in response. As Clara spoke, one of the men native to the planet emerged out of the automatic doors to the building.

"Hello, I am Lemarmo, owner and operator of this establishment. How may I help you today?" he asked in a soft, but slightly firm voice.

"Ah, yes. Um. Well. Uh. Oh, ah! Here are my credentials, we are here to inspect the building, you know, to be sure there are no, um, cracks, or bugs, or any of those sort of things," the doctor responded as he flashed the psychic paper to the man before him. He flashed a quick grin before quickly glancing at Clara, as a signal for her to do the same.

"Well then, follow me," the man stated after a few seconds of looking over the two in suspicion.

They followed him into the building. He showed them the way to the elevators, and left them to do their "job." The tower had an astonishing 400 floors, any of which could be reached in a matter of seconds with the elevator that stretched through the center of the building. The floors were not numbered like most buildings on Earth. Instead, each floor was a different color. All of the walls, floors, ceilings, and objects on each floor were a different color. Each color of the rainbow represented a different area of scientific study, and each shade of the colors, represented a different aspect of that study. The top ten floors of the building were a little different. They were all white.

When the doctor went to press the button for the top floor, nothing happened. He looked at it puzzled before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the button. Suddenly the elevator started, and within about three seconds, they were at the top. The pair looked at each other for a second before the Doctor shrugged and they made their way off the elevator and onto the tile floor. The room was empty with the exception of a small, silver ball that was attached to the wall in front of them.

Clara walked slowly around the room, looking around, examining the barren space. "They must not have put anything in here yet," she stated as she turned to look at the Doctor.

He nodded, his brows furrowed in confusion, "except, this research center has been running for almost one hundred years at this point. Why would they still have an empty…" suddenly two figures appeared, one in front of each of them. They appeared to be in the same form as the Glagoromians, except there, skin, eyes, and clothes were all black. They reached out and touched the Doctor and Clara before they had a chance to run. Both of the travelers dropped immediately to the ground unconscious, and the two strange figures disappeared.

A few moments later, the couple woke, trying to recall what had just happened. They sat up slowly blinking as they regained their vision slowly.

"What the hell was…." Clara began before stopping upon hearing her own voice. Rather the feminine voice she usually heard whenever she spoke, a more masculine voice came out. It did not take her long to realize where that voice had come from. It was the Doctors.

They had switched bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Here is chapter two! I may or may not have Chapter 3 up tomorrow. Hope you like! I would be suuuupppppppeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr greatful if you would leave a reviewww! I would give you a cookie if I could! But, alas, I cannot. Sad face. But I hope you review anyways. Because you are a kind person. So…..yea….Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing show Doctor Who, as much as I wish I did.**

"What the hell was…." Clara began before stopping upon hearing her own voice. Rather the feminine voice she usually heard whenever she spoke, a more masculine voice came out. It did not take her long to realize where that voice had come from. It was the Doctors.

They had switched bodies.

The pair looked at each other in shock, trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened. After a few moments of awkward silence, the Doctor decided to break the silence.

"So this is what it feels like to have-" The Doctor started

"Oi! Shut up! Don't say it!" Clara interrupted angrily.

"I was going to say one heart, but…that applies also," the Doctor stated looking down at a feature of Clara's body that his own did not have.

"Doctor! Eyes up! Focus! What the hell are we going to do?" Clara shouted in an effort to refocus the Doctor who was still examining Clara's body.

"Uh, well, um….I don't know. This has never happened to me before," the doctor admitted with a slightly worried tone. He was telling the truth. In all his travels, he had never encountered a body swap. Of course he had heard stories before, but those were all fiction, or so he had thought. Now, he had no way to know for sure. He had thought that it was impossible. He was wrong.

"Well, do you at least know what those things were?" Clara inquired.

"No clue," the doctor responded in a slightly defeated tone. "They looked a bit like the Glagoromians, but these were different. And anyways, the Glagoromian are a peaceful people. They would never intentionally harm anyone," the Doctor continued.

Clara stood, "I feel like the keyword here is intentionally," she said under her breath. "Where could they have come from then?" Clara asked, "There's nothing in this room, it is completely empty!" she went on. "The lift never opened again, and they certainly did not arrive with us."

"mhmm," the Doctor replied as he stood, wandering around the room slowly, examining it for any sign of life. "How the hell do you walk in these?" the doctor said as he lost his stumbled and lost his balance momentarily. Clara let out a small laugh as he removed the heels in frustration.

Both continued to examine the seemingly empty space until Clara noticed the small, silver ball on the wall in front of them, "What's this?" she asked the Doctor as she reached out to touch it. The Doctor put out his hand, before her fingertips could reach the sphere, knowing Clara would know what he was asking for. She pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out of the Doctors coat pocket, and handed it to him. He pointed It at the ball and turned it on, hoping to get a reading off of it.

"Nothing," he said exasperated after looking at the screwdriver for a short second. He put the screwdriver into Clara's bag. She watched with amusement as he fumbled around the purse trying to get it open. When he finally had it put away he brought his focus back to the silver orb. He reached out and touched it. When his fingers met with it, it flickered and disappeared. A hologram. Why was there a hologram of a silver ball on the wall? The Doctor and Clara looked at each other for a moment in confusion.

"Was that a hologram?" Clara asked the Doctor. He just nodded in response as he stared at the spot where the ball had been.

All of a sudden, the elevator opened and out walked one of the workers. She was a Glagoromian like all of the other employees, but unlike most of the other natives they had seen; she had long, dark purple hair. Instead of a silver body suit, she wore a tight orange shirt, and a grey skirt. She had on a white lab coat that had her name scripted in neat print. Argomianna.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" she asked angrily. "This floor is strictly off limits to anyone who is not level grey or above!" she continued.

"Were, um, inspectors," Clara said as she searched the doctors jacket for the psychic paper.

"I don't care! It is still off limits! The lift should have denied you access!" Argormianna snapped back. "I'm calling security," she stated as she reached toward the Bluetooth that hung on her ear.

"Oh! No, you don't have to do that! Let me explain! Please!" the Doctor stated quickly. Argomianna lowered her hand slowly.

"Ok, I'm curious. What makes you think that it is ok for you to be up here? And don't try saying that you are qualified to be up here, because it is obvious that you are not," she responded as she looked the couple up and down slowly.

"Ok, well, um, ok. We are here because we were transferred here from Earth. We are here to help with some of the research concerning….." The Doctor said as he looked around the room, "Holograms? Yes, Holograms. We were told not to discuss our reasons for being here with anyone," He finished, looking at Argomaianna, who looked at him in suspicion for a few seconds.

"Are you what have been causing the Dark Men to appear?" she asked in suspicion.

"Dark Men? What are the Dark Men are they the things that made Clara and I-ow!" The Doctor began before Clara kicked him, reminding him that it would be a bad idea to tell everyone about the fact that they were currently inhabiting each other's' bodies.

"The Dark Men. The ones that have been appearing everywhere?" she noted the blank stares the Doctor and Clara gave her, "If one touches you, your mind and body are separated. Your soul dies, but your body keeps running. It has been happening everywhere," Argomianna stated as she looked around the room fearfully. Clara and the Doctor exchanged a quick look, before both stared at the floor. "You have seen one, haven't you?" Argomianna asked, "Who did they murder this time?" she questioned.

"They did not kill anyone," Clara stated calmly.

"How? There has not been a single sighting where all people involved survived," Argomianna said in astonishment. "I heard that they were brought here to take peoples souls so they could experiment. See where body and mind collide."

"I don't know how we survived, just lucky I guess," the Doctor said as he looked at Clara and then back to Argomianna, "but, I can assure you, we will find out," the doctor said as a mischievous smile began to creep up on his, well, technically, Clara's lips. "And we will fix it."

**So, what do ya think? Check back for chapter three periodically. Not sure when it will be posted, but it will probably be soon. So, leave a review? Maybe? Please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Please read and review! I would really like to know what you all think! Just FYI I will be having more Whouffle later, I just have not gotten to that point yet, but, it is coming. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :( and it's sad. **

"I don't know how we survived, just lucky I guess," the Doctor said as he looked at Clara and then back to Argomianna, "but, I can assure you, we will find out," the doctor said as a mischievous smile began to creep up on his, well, technically, Clara's lips. "And we will fix it."

"So, Argomianna," the Doctor began, reading the name off of the lab coat, "What else do you know about these 'Dark Men'?"

"Not much. If you really want to know more, crimson floor has a few of the victim's bodies," she informed them. "But good luck actually getting in, they have the area restricted. But seeing as you managed to get in here…."

The Doctor thanked the woman politely before he and Clara boarded the elevator. "Crimson, what does that stand for?" Clara asked the Doctor.

"Terminally ill," he stated grimly as he used the Sonic Screwdriver to activate the elevator.

-Chapter 3-

The elevator shot down quickly. The doors opened to a grave site. Doctors hurried around wearing what looked like red hamate suits, tending to patients. All of the beds were filled, most by bodies that lay motionless.

It saddened the Doctor to see people like this. Innocent citizens, struck down by an unknown force. He had seen it far too many times. The Empty Child, the Crimson Horror, the Silence, Weeping Angles. And that was only a few on a long list of the horrible things he had witnessed in his 'adventures.' Some days he was numb to the pain. He would ignore the darkness that loomed around all of the things that he had seen. But others were not so easy. He would never let anyone to see his pain, but it was there. Locked away at the back of his subconscious, but still so very, very real.

The Doctor shook himself out of his little trance. He turned to Clara, "before you ask, no, we cannot catch any of these illnesses, they only affect Glagoromians, so, we are fine." He said to Clara, who just nodded in response, obviously disturbed by what was before her.

The patients who were struck down with other ailments had many different symptoms. Some had what appeared to be flesh eating viruses, and were screaming in pain because no amount of sudation could render them unconscious. Others looked sickly beyond belief. Some were so thin you could count every bone in their body. Some sat coughing, wheezing with every breath. Misery and suffering seemed to radiate off of them. Clara could feel her stomach churn at the sight. She felt tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. She shook her head and blinked a few times in an attempt to clear her head.

"If you want, I can go in and speak with the doctors, and you can wait in the lobby," the Doctor offered after picking up on his companion's reaction.

"No, no, it's fine. It's just hard to see all this. My mother died of cancer, so I spent plenty of time with her and other sick patients, but never anything like this," she said shaking her head.

They walked off the elevator and slowly approached the nearest bed that held one of the Dark Men victims. The Doctor picked up the chart and read over it. "Clara I think you need glasses," he said squinting as he held the papers away from his face.

"It's not that bad!" she retorted, "I just have to squint a little….Ok maybe more than a little, but it's fine," she continued as the Doctor handed her the chart.

"Front pocket," the doctor informed her. She reached in and pulled out his glasses and put them on. She blinked a few times, not used to the sensation of being able to read without straining her eyes.

"Cause of comatose unknown," she read off the page as she handed the sheets back to him and moved on to the next bed. "They all say the same thing," she said after reading over a few more charts, "Cause unknown. But they know what is causing it, don't they? That girl upstairs said they did," she questioned.

"Yes, but maybe they are too scared to say anything. Notice how not one doctor is with one of these patients. They all look like they are avoiding them," he observed. "Sir! Over here!" he shouted as he waved over one of the doctors.

The man approached slowly and with caution, looking around nervously, stopping a few feet away from where the Doctor and Clara stood. "What can you tell me about these patients?" the Doctor questioned him.

He looked from the Doctor to Clara and then back to the Doctor before responding, "The Dark Men sir. One touch and you are in an inescapable coma. They are all brain dead. No one knows how they are still living, but they are. No chance of recovery though," he said to the couple. "Can I see your credentials sir? This floor is restricted, and neither of you are doctors here," he said.

The Doctor held up the psychic paper. The doctor took it from him for a moment and read over it before handing it back. A man across the room called for the doctor loudly, pain dripping from his voice. "If you will excuse me sir, I have a patient who needs his pain medication," he said sadly as he looked around. "But before I go, listen to me. Do not look for them. Whatever you do, do not look for them. I made that mistake already," he said before turning and walking away quickly.

The Doctor and Clara looked at each other for a moment, letting everything sink in. "I think we need to speak to someone with a little more authority," Clara suggested to the Doctor, remembering the owner of the building whom they had met when they first arrived.

"I think you are right," the Doctor nodded.

They walked back to the elevator and boarded. It closed behind them and the Doctor hit the grey button that represented the lobby. The elevator began to shoot downward, but stopped suddenly. The lights flickered as the entire lift shook. Clara looked at the Doctor in fear, who had the same expression. The lights changed to red as the elevator stilled.

"What's going on?" Clara asked the Doctor, who was looking around and scanning the walls with the Sonic Screwdriver.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not good," he responded calmly.

The lift shook again, but this time with more force, causing the pair to fall to the floor. The elevator stilled again and the pair shifted so they were huddled in the corner next to each other. A hissing noise filled the small space before a loud bang took its place.

And they appeared.

**OOOOO cliffhanger! What do you think will happen? Tell me in the reviews! I will give anyone who guesses correctly a shout out on here and on Tumblr! (On tumblr I am meggy7225, and you should follow me.) so…yea! Review! Goodnight! Or day! Whatever time it is! Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is chapter 4! I know it has been a while but I have been busy. Just as a reminder that whenever it says The Doctor, it means The Doctors consciousness in Clara's body, and vice versa. So when it says "the Doctors hand" it technically means Clara's hand physically, but the Doctor is the one that it is affecting. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) **

The lift shook again, but this time with more force, causing the pair to fall to the floor. The elevator stilled again and the pair shifted so they were huddled in the corner next to each other. A hissing noise filled the small space before a loud bang took its place.

And they appeared.

Chapter 4

The Doctor and Clara looked at each other in terror. The same two black figures stood before them. The creatures stood like two statues, not moving a single muscle. The same hissing sound from seconds before began again. A few short moments past before one of the Dark Men spoke.

"You are so strong. We are weak. Help us," it said weakly. It reached out with long, frail fingers and touched the Doctor's hand lightly before disappearing.

The doctor looked down at his hand. One of the rings that Clara always wore had transformed from a shining gold, to a dark, striking black. All of her other rings, like the one that The Doctor had returned to her after the events that took place on the Rings of Akatan, had remained the same beautiful gold. Just single ring stood out a cold black. He pulled it off and examined it with his Sonic Screwdriver before handing it to Clara. She looked it over before handing it back.

"At least it was not expensive," she stated in a light-hearted tone with an exasperated laugh. The Doctor smiled at her before replacing the ring on his finger. "What do you think that they meant?" she inquired.

He thought for a few seconds before responding, "what if they need to souls for energy? Maybe they use them as a power source or food or something."

Clara nodded. "Well, whatever it is, I would prefer to get out of here," she stated looking around at the lift, which was flickering between the eerie red lights and the traditional white lighting. The Doctor nodded in agreement before the couple stood. He pressed the button designated for the lobby and the elevator shot down.

As soon as the doors opened, the pair rushed out, eager to escape the closed-in area.

"Where to now?' Clara questioned The Doctor.

"Back to the TARDIS. I want to get as much on the Glagoromians as I can. I feel like there is something big that we have overlooked," The Doctor concluded before grabbing Clara by the hand and pulling her behind him.

When they entered the TARDIS, The Doctor headed immediately to the library. Clara followed close at his heels. The Doctor flipped through books quickly, examining the pages, looking for anything related to the Glagoromians and their history. Clara did the same, but at a much slower pace, checking indexes of books before placing them on the shelves neatly, unlike The Doctor who just threw them behind his back.

A few hours later, they were sitting on the ground surrounded by books. The Doctor threw one to the ground with a huff before putting his face in his hands. Clara put the book she was looking through down on the ground calmly, looking over to The Doctor in concern.

"Nothing. We have found nothing. How can there not be a single clue in all of these bloody books?" he said in an angry tone, "I am so tired of being a woman! God why am I so damn emotional?" he huffed as he shook his head.

Clara moved so she was next to him. She pulled him into a caring hug, rubbing his back in a soothing gesture. "Doctor, we will fix it. It's what we do, remember? We don't walk away. We will fix this," she reassured him.

And she hoped it was true.

**So, what do you think? I know that it is a shorter than past chapters, but i felt that this was a good place to end this chapter. ** **Review? Please? **


End file.
